


Whatever it Takes...

by Slothbeans



Series: Spideychelle Baby Blues <3 [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Crying, Cute, Dating, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Michelle Jones Needs a Hug, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Joins the Avengers, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pregnancy, Spider-Man: Far From Home Trailer, Spideychelle, Teen Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slothbeans/pseuds/Slothbeans
Summary: Peter Parker finds comfort in Michelle Jones. Their relationship is only beginning to blossom, but he promises to do whatever it takes to take care of her.





	Whatever it Takes...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is a quick one-shot to introduce the world for this series. It's a quick piece about how Michelle and Peter find themselves falling in love and having their daughter, Celeste.
> 
> I might to an extended fiction in the future that goes through the details of their relationship more in detail, but I hope you enjoy this all the same <3
> 
> This fiction also uses the prompt "Surprise" from Toni's Spider-Man Disaster bingo, which I've challenged myself to use as fluff.

Peter finds a surprise in Michelle Jones. A surprise that only brings him pure happiness.

It starts as a tiny spark, a small blip of interest in the corner of his mind. The mysterious girl that sits across from him at lunch on the daily, but barely bothers to utter a word. She's unknown to his world. A closed off book that Peter wants to study.

After Liz moves away, he's unsure what to think of his possible love life or his feelings towards the opposite sex. Liz was the most pretty girl attending their school, and honestly, all Peter thought he wanted, but things changed so quickly after the homecoming dance.

With Liz gone, Peter has no choice but to retire himself from the dating scene. He knows he needs to take time time to really focus on himself, debate on the effectiveness of his secret alter ego. He analyses whether he can really date anyone if there's always a possibility that he could put them in danger. He isn't sure if it's worth it.

And even if other girls find him attractive - which they never would - he's not sure he's ready to accept someone else into his life. Dating right now would overcomplicate too many things for him. He's only recently just started to prove himself as a possible future Avenger, fighting for a future where the world is safe.

He also can't bear to hurt another girl the way he hurt Liz. He'd abandoned her, broken his secret promise to show her a great night. He'd left her, alone on the dance floor, on what was supposed to be the most fabulous night of her life. And while Peter knows he made the right choice deep down by saving the jet, he's still filled with guilt and regret for what he put Liz through.

Until Michelle Jones, his newest friend, catches his attention.

" _What are you hiding, Parker?"_

The words are a significant surprise to him, though he' doesn't get any time to analyze her expression. Tony Stark needs him as soon as possible. He has no choice but to leave practice, leave Michelle Jones. He'll have to worry about the words at a later date.

He can't be sure, but in that one fateful moment, he has a strong suspicion that Michelle knows. Peter is sure she knows something he doesn't. He tries not to dwell on it, but she's a very intelligent woman and one of the smartest members of the decathlon team. It's possible that she was able to put together the clumsy trail of clues the boy leaves behind him. 

It's especially apparent when he peaks into her amber eyes over lunch one day. There's a glint of a joke that Peter sees, and all-knowing tone whenever the trio speaks of Spider-Man. He can't be entirely sure, but he swears she's teasing him. There's something there that wasn't before.

It's that mystery that stirs awe inside Peter. He's left alone, lying in his bed as he runs his fingers through his hair, trying to imagine all the possible scenarios. He spends days thinking of her, wondering if he can finally have a healthy relationship where he doesn't need to hide. He can be happy.

For once the thought of someone knowing his secret identity doesn't fill him with mourning. It fills him with excitement instead.

He dwells on the notion of sharing something so intimate. He envisions a day he has his first kiss. He creates a future in his mind where he can rebuild the family he's lost.

The only thing holding him back is his uncertainty. He can't be completely sure that Michelle Jones knows. He just has a powerful feeling that's grown a bit out of control. Maybe his instinct or gut, or even possibly his spidey sense, is screaming that his secret is out. He even tries discussing his theory with Ned, but neither of them are entirely sure.

Peter has to play it safe. His secret is too essential to reveal on a hunch. As happy as it would make him, he has to hold back.

But it's become too late for Peter. His heart belongs to her. He finds himself falling deep, the thought of kissing her always in the back of his mind, causing him to blush whenever they get a chance alone together. They can barely be in the same room before he starts spiraling, stuttering his words and being awkward. He doesn't know how to ask Michelle out.

It takes a trip across the world to give Peter the chance he's been waiting for.

As much as the boy's confidence has improved over the last year, he's still only a nervous teenager. He doesn't know how to flirt, he only got extremely lucky when he asked Liz out. And he doesn't want to lose Michelle as a friend, making his nerves even more sporadic. He's so worried about ruining their newly kindled friendship that he almost doesn't make a move, but he just can't get the idea of kissing her out of his mind.

The class trip only cements the feelings he's pushed deep down. He's tried desperately to ignore his crush, but there's something beautiful about her. The way the sun shines upon her hair as they float down the canals makes his heart melt. It's like he's seeing her in a new beautiful light and even though the boat is full with their other classmates, she's the only one he can see. 

And then there's the messy bed head that she hides in the morning as the students line up in the shared hotel halls, eager to get ready and start their day. It's tangled and unruly. She hides in a curtain of embarrassment, but he thinks nothing of her messy state. He loves seeing the natural Michelle and continues to fantasize about the cuteness of her curls all day long.

The worst part of the trip is the way she keeps him on his toes. They finally have a date together. Peter doesn't even really like live theatre - never has - but Michelle loves it and when no one else wants to go, he gets a chance for them to be alone together in the beautiful Italian theatre. Just the two of them. Together. Alone.

It's their silly teenage flirting that he focuses on for the remainder of the night. As he lays in bed that night, he stares at the ceiling, analyzing their previous dance of words.

" _You look really pretty."_

" _Therefore I have value?"_

" _N… No. That's not what I..."_

" _I'm messing with you. You look pretty too."_

He's sure of it now. Michelle Jones is flirting with him. She's tough, but every once in a while, he can see her walls coming down as she flashes her girly side. Fluttering eyelashes as she peeks at him through her bangs. Giggles that are just a little too loud for his corny jokes. Fingers brushing so close that it sends shivers down his spine.

They share their first kiss on the final night of the trip in the grungy motel hallway. He can smell the mold on the walls, hear the laugh of Flash behind closed doors, but none of that matters to Peter. Nothing can bring him down from this moment.

He's kissing Michelle Jones. And it's perfect. It's everything he could have ever imagined. Her lips are warm against his, sending jolts of electricity through his skin as he holds her close.

Their relationship only blossoms when they return home. It takes that single kiss for them to start building something strong. They have the entire Summer to strengthen their relationship.

The moments flash by after that. The Summer's filled with heart-lifting moments that blend in a high filled bliss for Peter. They create a small family in each other.

They return to their junior year of high school with their fingers intertwined.

* * *

 

No one is surprised by how quickly their relationship progresses after it becomes public.

Ned is overjoyed by the kindling romance and insists on double dates whenever possible. May is supportive of their decisions and accepts Michelle as her own daughter. Even Tony and Pepper welcome Michelle into their home as they introduce Peter to his new baby sister, Morgan Stark.

High school is always a messy blur, but through the roughest of times, they support each other. They listen to one another and make sure there's still a gentle stream of communication between them. If they're honest, they can work through any problem together.

There's still one thing Peter can't find the courage to discuss. And it isn't that he lies to Michelle about his vigilante lifestyle, but he avoids the topic whenever possible. She's always understanding and forgiving of his fleeting behavior, but he still feels horrible every single time he leaves.

Behind the scenes, Michelle becomes Spider-Man's second-biggest supporter, only behind Ned Leeds. It's only natural for her when she admires Peter's heroism so much, even if she finds herself annoyed by his secrecy.

That's what she loves so much about Peter. He always does the right thing.

She wants to keep the ruse going for as long as possible, sneaking jokes and suspicious glares like she always has, but the secrets are becoming more challenging to bear.

Not only is the secret between them becoming a strain on their relationship emotionally, but she's becoming more worried for his safety lately. She can just bandage so many mystery cuts before her heart begins to swell with worry.

She holds in her feelings for as long as possible. She tries to give Peter the chance to just come clean to her, to surprise her with complete honesty she knows she deserves, but she can't wait any longer. She knows he's too burdened by the secret.

" _Peter Parker," she grumbles the next day through her hazy eyes. She's only half awake, the slow-paced movie lulling her asleep on Peter's couch, but she can sense him pulling away from her. "Please tell me you aren't leaving on our third attempt at movie night this week."_

" _I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you. I just got called in for internship stuff," Peter says apologetically. "I have to go. Mr. Stark needs me. I'll be back before May returns tonight."_

_Her furrowed nod only adds to the uneasiness of the room. Peter hates lying to MJ. He hates asking Ned to keep his secret because Ned's sure Michelle already knows and insists that this whole charade been going on for too long. He hates coming home covered in bruises that he's convinced she's noticed and changing the topic when she asks about them._

_Mostly Peter feels the strain Spider-Man is causing on their relationship. He hates the idea of losing Michelle over something so silly. Something so obvious._

_He gathers his things - his suit already in his backpack from earlier today - and kisses Michelle on the head. She keeps her eyes focused on the book in her lap, using the object as her only tether to the world around her. She fights to keep herself calm._

_He's one step out the door when he hears her voice, barely a whisper._

" _Are you in danger?" she asks quietly. She's never entirely sure when Peter leaves in a rush. She keeps a strong face, but deep down, she's always scared this could be the last time she sees him. Summons from Tony are usually emergencies._

" _Of… of course not. It's just some paperwork. No big deal," the boy stutters from across the room._

" _Peter. Please don't lie to me anymore. I can't stand being lied to any longer."_

" _I don't know what you mean."_

" _I know."_

_The room is quiet. Painfully so._

_He was right all along. Michelle knows. She's always known._

There are no more secrets between them. No more surprises.

When Peter goes on a mission, he's completely honest about all the details. He lets her know when she should be nervous, and only then does she allow her nerves to unsettle her. She trusts Peter completely and has faith in the life they are creating together.

And every time he leaves, no matter where they are, she gives him a kiss for good luck.

He will do everything in his power to save the world, but he'll do whatever it takes to protect Michelle Jones. She will always be his top priority.

* * *

 

Times become tough. As they grow into adults, decisions are no longer as black and white as they used to be.

They graduate high school, side by side, Peter grinning as wide as can be. He kisses Michelle congratulations alongside Ned and Betty. Life is great for the little homemade family they've created for themselves.

She's so thankful for Peter, but she has a difficult choice ahead. Her life seems perfect at the moment, but she wants to become something more. She wants to be successful and help improve the world - as Peter does - but in her own unique way.

So when she presents Peter with her possibilities for the future and the difficult choice in pursuing these dreams, she's a hundred percent sure that this is the end of their relationship.

Her moms told her over and over that can't be a good mother and successful career woman. She doesn't know any better. She doesn't know she can be both.

_"If you're working, who's going to have dinner ready when Peter comes home? Who's going to clean the house? Who's going to watch the children? If you care about your job more than your husband, you're always going to neglect him. That's just the facts, Michelle. Don't lose an Avenger over those silly dreams of yours."_

She's been accepted to one of the best Environmental Science programs in the country, and she's proud of the path she's creating for herself. She's going to go farther than anyone in her family ever has, even if it requires her to move to California, far away from the man she loves.

But he refuses to accept the situation as a decision that needs to be made. He can support Michelle's decisions in the short term and love her in the long run. Michelle Jones is worth fighting for.

" _Just because our paths diverge now, doesn't mean we won't be together again MJ. I'll keep fighting to make this work, whatever it takes."_

" _Whatever it takes?"_

_"Whatever it takes."_

She doesn't know why she's so surprised by his tenderness in this impossible situation. Even though she gave Peter the same support only two years ago when he wanted to join the Avengers, even though it took him upstate.

It was a difficult decision they'd faced together, discussed extensively, but in the end, Michelle knew she couldn't hold Peter back from his dreams. She loved him too much ever to hold him back. He belongs at the Avengers Compound, with the new family he's created for himself.

(She just wishes she could be part of that family too.)

That's why, as she types away on her paper, her heart aches for Peter Parker. She needs to hold him close, tell him how much she loves him, but that's impossible. There's too much distance between them. And it'll be weeks before she can see him again.

And that's okay. It's challenging to keep a relationship strong with such a long distance between them, but they've fought to make it work. They will always fight to make this work.

She will fight for Peter Parker. She will do whatever it takes.

* * *

 

Michelle has one more surprise coming. One in which she can't guarantee Peter's reaction.

She's usually better than this. She's so sure in her knowledge of Peter Parker. She knows him like the back of her hand: his kind heart, his golden spirit, his giving nature. That's the essence of Peter Parker, the trifecta that makes the majority of his decisions.

But this surprise is much bigger than either of them could expect. The weight of it creates a swirling pool of stress deep in Michelle as she struggles to rebalance her future.

This will change everything for the couple.

Her heart beats strongly in her chest as she dials his number, one digit at a time, as she really wants to delay the conversation. Her body's reacting negatively, causing her stomach to push into her throat for the third time that day. She fights to keep down the bile.

Peter picks up on the final ring, right before she's about to give in to her anxiety. It takes her everything to force herself to stay on the line, especially when she hears Peter's teammates bustling around in the background on the other end.

"Hey MJ. Now really isn't a good time. We're just starting a debriefing with the team. They need my full attention."

"I'm sorry," she chokes out suddenly, tears forming in her eyes. She feels like a burden, even if she knows its untrue, but her hormones are fighting against her.

"C… Can you call me back as soon as you can?"

The line is quiet for a few seconds. Michelle checks the phone to make sure he's still connected, but she knows he is. The silence is just what happens when Peter thinks really hard about a decision.

"Actually, don't worry MJ. You have my full attention," he says gently over the line. She can hear the sounds as he exits the conference room, his teammates advising against leaving, but he pushes down and remains firm in his decision.

"I'm sorry," she begins as soon as he's alone. She's already on the edge of tears, her words barely eligible. It's so unlike her.

"It's okay, Michelle. Whatever happened, we can fix it. We can work through this together. I just need you to calm down and talk to me."

She tries to force out the words stuck in her throat. She has to tell him - he deserves to know - but the only sounds that come out of her are her cries. She doesn't have the strength to say the words yet. She isn't ready to admit it to herself.

"I know we were just together last month, but I miss you so much. Do you mind if I visit you? I really need you right now."

There's no hesitation in his response. "Of course you can visit, Michelle. You can always visit. I'll book you a ticket right now, and I'll see you tomorrow. You are always welcome here."

"Thank you," she gasps in between tears.

"I love you so much, Michelle. It's going to be okay."

* * *

 

The airport is empty and cold today.

It's actually packed full of people like a can of sardines, bustling around mindlessly to get to their luggage and meet their loved ones. Peter can feel the movement pounding in his ears, his enhanced senses alert to the crowd rushing around him. It's almost too much for him to bear.

But there's a panging worry inside of him that holds him here. He talked to Michelle less than twenty-four hours ago, yet the conversation is still digging deep in the back of his mind. It isn't like Michelle to breakdown as she had. He knows something has to be gravely wrong.

He only has eyes for Michelle in the crowd of rushing people. He needs to see her alive, to know she's alright. He needs to do something to help her. If he can hold her close and remind her how much he loves her, it'll at least calm his overbeating heart.

Peter rechecks his Starkphone for any messages from her, the last text still from when she boarded the plane hours ago. The lack of updates only worries Peter further.

Her plane touched down ten minutes ago and the crowds are already thinning, but he hasn't seen her in the crowd of people. He's beginning to become worried, and despite all efforts to keep it cool, he can't help texting her. He needs to know she's safe.

 **Peter:** I'm here. Is everything okay?

 **MJ:** Sorry. In the bathroom. Not feeling well. :/

 **Peter:**  No worries. Take your time. 3

 **MJ:**  I'll be out in a second.

Peter presses his lips together in worry and forces himself to take deep breaths. He's fought aliens and taken down super villains before, so he doesn't understand why does he feels so uneasy about this whole situation.

The doors open and he finally releases a breath when he sees her walking towards him. She looks tired and broken down, even from so far away, but she seems well enough.

That is until he notices the smell of vomit that's surrounding her. It's one of those things that almost always set off his senses, no matter how much someone washes out their mouth afterward. He hates the scent. But as gross as it is for him right now, it fills his heart with pity to think about how sick she must be feeling.

He wonders if that's why Michelle needed to see him so badly. She must be ill - maybe the flu - since he's never heard of her having air sickness before.

That thought only lasts a second, because as Michelle approaches closer, he finds himself freezing at what he hears. She's much closer now, and he can listen to it clearly. Something he's heard so many times before, but never from her body. Never from Michelle.

"Peter?" she whispers as reaches him. She grabs onto him, still craving his touch, and takes comfort in his body heat. When she doesn't get a response, she looks up to his confused expression. "What's wrong? Is it your spidey sense?"

He's lost. He doesn't know what to say. This can't be possible. He must be mistaken.

"I… I can hear it," he stutters out. He wants to say more, but he's having trouble finding the words. He doesn't know what to say. He suddenly understands her panic over the phone.

She takes a step back as she studies his words, looking up at him in confusion before her realization suddenly dawns on her. Peter can see the fear of hiding behind Michelle's eyes as she approaches him.

"You know? How do you know?" she demands.

"I can hear the heartbeat," he says gently as he moves towards her, slowly so that he doesn't spook her. "It's so beautiful. Y… you're so beautiful, Michelle."

"I'm sorry," is all she can muster out between her sobs. She needs Peter's touch. All she wants is his comfort, even if she knows that makes her weak.

Peter can sense her need and moves forward to engulf her in his arms. He whispers reassurances into her hair as he rubs her back fondly. Tears flow onto his shirt, but all that matters is that he can comfort her. He needs to make it all better.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, MJ. This is both our faults. We'll deal with it together."

"I messed everything up. I ruined all of our plans. I don't know what happened"

"You didn't ruin anything. Listen to me, Michelle. We can still figure things out, together."

Things are quiet for a while. He ignores the bustle of the people around them and just shares this moment with her. He holds Michelle close, her two heartbeats sending sensations of calmness throughout him.

"Peter?"

"Mhm?"

"I don't want to give up on my dreams yet."

"You don't have to Michelle. I'll do whatever it takes to help you. We'll get through this together, even if it means online classes or me taking a break to raise our son."

"Son?" she says giggling, pulling back to wipe the tears from her eyes. "It's going to be a girl. I can feel it. Mother's intuition."

A smile stretches across his face. He's so happy to see her feeling a bit better, even if he's hoping deep down for a baby boy.

"Whatever the gender is, it'll be perfect because it'll be half of you, Michelle. And it'll be half of me. It'll be the best of both of us."

She sighs as she lightly shakes her head, unable to find the words to describe what she's feeling. There's just too much going on right now, but things seem a bit lighter.

Finally, she whispers their golden words.

"Whatever it takes?"

"Whatever it takes."

**Author's Note:**

> You can also follow me on tumblr too. My username is @slothbeans


End file.
